BioShock Wiki:Featured Articles
This Page contains the articles used in the Featured Article Template. This Weeks Featured Article __TOC__ Instructions Place the text for the featured article between the tags. Article 1 is the default article and Article 13 to Article 52 are optional when parameter time= has been set to MONTH in the Featured Article Template. Article 1 The Sinclair Deluxe was a hotel run by Augustus Sinclair in Pauper's Drop, providing affordable low-end housing, with matching quality. Following the Rapture Bank Crash, some citizens were left in a very poor financial situation. Even when the people offering welfare charities, Sofia Lamb and Frank Fontaine, weren't yet in prison or dead, Rapture's ruined and unfortunate people had few options, and had to resort to cheap housing. The Sinclair Deluxe had been built by Augustus Sinclair for that exact purpose — an inexpensive hotel constructed to cater to the working poor and the likes left behind in Rapture's competitive society. The hotel was barely better than the rest of Pauper's Drop, although in Rapture's heyday, Sinclair himself called the place a "slum" and its rooms "ratholes." Article 2 in A Shocking Turn of Events.]] The Challenge Rooms are a series of new areas that exist outside of the main BioShock narrative in Rapture and test the player's abilities at solving puzzles and combat. The challenge rooms were originally part of an exclusive downloadable content package for the PlayStation 3 version of the game in 2008, which cost $9.99. In January 2013, it became widely available in BioShock: Ultimate Rapture Edition. There are a total of three challenge rooms, each with their own separate trophies. Each Challenge Room starts off with the cover to a comic book by Sander Cohen that is done in the style of classic EC Comics from the 1950s. Article 3 There's Something in the Sea (shortened as Something in the Sea) was a viral game launched on www.somethinginthesea.com on March 4th, 2009, and was part of the marketing campaign for BioShock 2. It details the investigation and related writings of Mark Meltzer, a father first interested in the abductions of young girls on coasts all around the Atlantic Ocean, and later looking for his own daughter who was kidnapped by a Big Sister. The events of "Something in the Sea" were divided up into three phases of Mark's investigation, each with a separate website page on which clues appeared regularly, which each updated being considered as "Days". The website was shut down in 2012, though almost all of its contents and updates were preserved at the Rapture Archives Center fan source website and displayed for fans since July 15, 2012. Article 4 Gaynor-brand Peaches are a variety of Canned Fruit found in Rapture. Eating this consumable item will restore a small amount of Health, and the Extra Nutrition Gene Tonic will increase the amount of health they restore. Article 5 BioShock was released on August 21, 2007 in North America, and on August 24th in Europe and Australia, with a standard edition and a limited edition. The Mac OS X version of the game was published by Feral Interactive and released on October 22, 2009. BioShock is a "genetically enhanced" action-adventure, horror-themed first-person shooter by Irrational Games. While exploring the underwater dystopia, Rapture, the player is urged to turn everything into a weapon: biologically modifying their own body with Plasmids, hacking devices and systems, upgrading their weapons, crafting new ammo variants, and experimenting with different battle techniques are all possible. The philosophy, architecture, and society of Rapture were strongly inspired by the works of Ayn Rand, especially the novel Atlas Shrugged. The game itself is described by the developers as a "spiritual successor" to their previous PC title System Shock 2. BioShock received high praise in critical reviews for its atmospheric audio and visual quality, absorbing and original plot, and its unique gaming experience. Article 6 Imago Fine Arts is an art gallery established in the eastern section of Dionysus Park. The Imago Fine Arts gallery displayed works of art created by citizens of Rapture, especially those agreeing with the teachings of Sofia Lamb. Either during or shortly before the flooding of Dionysus Park, the temperature control for the gallery was broken, pipes burst, and the room froze over, sealing the entrance behind a thick wall of ice. Consequently, the entire gallery remained relatively untouched, as the frozen doors kept out the sea water. Article 7 Harold Darby was a forgetful man whose corpse and single audio diary can be found in Inner Persephone. He recorded a message to remind himself of a keycode to a locked room in the Recreational Therapy room of Persephone. Cleverly, he reminded himself not in numbers, but with clues that only he would understand. His clue to remember the code was "Brown Legs, Red Mouths, Blue Arms, and Green Eyes." This refers to the number of each of these objects depicted in the paintings on the wall across from his corpse. While recording this message, Harold was hit with a metallic object which apparently killed him. His audio diary can be found on his corpse, which sits frozen and upright in the chair he used for recording. The most likely suspect is a nearby Splicer, who can be found painting a picture of his inert body. Article 8 Rapture Radio is the primary radio station to play throughout Rapture, and the only one heard in the series. Its advertisements can be seen throughout the city. Even after the terrible Civil War in Rapture, licensed period tracks can still be heard from the many jukeboxes and record players around the city, serving an eerie reminder of what once was a beautiful utopia. Rapture Radio is a public service of Ryan Industries. This is perhaps the only service that Andrew Ryan did not charge his citizens to appreciate. The PA system still occasionally broadcasts period tracks and songs that can be heard throughout Rapture, dating from the late 1920s to late 1950s. Interspliced are friendly PSAs and advertisements. Article 9 Lee Wilson Seward was an author who was influential in the Beat Generation of American literature. The Monthly Undergrounder listed several books he has written, including "Atomic Flesh", "The Bourgeois Bomb", "The Oblivion Hook", and "A Harvest of Broken Glass." Seward resides in the old-town district of Tangiers, Morocco. Lee Wilson Seward was a contact of Orrin Oscar Lutwidge. Seward became a member of the "International Order of the Pawns" when he was researching "the Vanishing" in relation to the disappearance of his sister, Mimi Tabor, and his rumored lover, Elgar Vankin, in 1946. In correspondence with Lutwidge, he has referred to himself as "Gray Pawn 48˚." However, Seward distanced himself from the organization after Lutwidge began showing signs of increasing obsession and paranoia. Seward cut contact with the organization completely in 1958 when Lutwidge began using the Red Pawn to maliciously send Celeste Roget and others astray. Article 10 Infirmary is one of the wings in Inner Persephone. Like any internment camp, Persephone needed a health center to tend to the numerous inmates housed within its walls. The political prsioners may not have been considered citizens of Rapture any longer, but Andrew Ryan wasn't about to just let them succumb to disease or injury. For Augustus Sinclair, these men and women were too valuable to the Sinclair Solutions Plasmid tests to be permitted to die. The patients couldn't be taken to the Medical Pavilion or else risk revealing the abominable secret of the detention center. Instead, the Infirmary Wing was built to treat the facility's sick or wounded. This wing housed the infirmary of the prison. The infirmary also included rooms for surgery and autopsy. Some time after Sofia Lamb seized control of the prison, portions the wing were converted into a pediatric ward to house the new Little Sisters. Article 11 Barbara Johnson (often referred to as the Housewife) is one of the selectable characters in ''BioShock 2'' Multiplayer. She was the second character to be shown on the Cult of Rapture's Faces of Rapture's Civil War. :"Barbara Johnson is a dutiful housewife and an attentive mother. She arrived in Rapture hoping that the unique and exciting circumstances of life under the sea would dispel the sense of dissatisfaction that plagued her topside. And at first it did. But as the novelty of her new environment wore off, and her household duties again demanded her full attention, she found herself once again beset by the familiar and nagging sense that there must be something more." Article 12 The Sky-Hook is a melee weapon and means of transportation throughout Columbia on its Sky-Lines, in BioShock Infinite. The Sky-Hook was originally inspired by adventurous teenagers using the Sky-Lines for joyriding; with makeshift tools which would later result in broken necks. Although citizens credit Jeremiah Fink for the Sky-Hook, it was actually created by R.J. Pickwick, through his company's sponsor, Fink Manufacturing. The Sky-Hook was used by workers to perform maintenance on Sky-Lines. It was later utilized by the Police as an essential tool for catching criminals, including the Vox Populi. Sky-Hooks are powerfully magnetized to the freight hooks and Sky-Lines in Columbia, allowing their users to make death-defying leaps from point-to-point with the knowledge that they will automatically latch on. Additionally, the Sky-Hook's bladed scoops and rotary motor allow it to be used as a lethal, if messy, melee weapon. Article 13 1999 Mode is an unlockable mode of gameplay that is more difficult than the "Hard" setting. It can be unlocked by either beating BioShock Infinite for the first time or on consoles by entering the Konami Code (up, up, down, down, left, right, left, right, B cancel, A confirm) while in the game menu. The developers of BioShock warn players that the game will not "feel like BioShock" in this mode. Article 14 EVE is a substance which powers the use of Plasmids. In its liquid form, it glows bright blue and can be seen in the dark. The player's current EVE level is shown by a bar meter with blue liquid; it decreases when the player uses a Plasmid, and refills when the player uses a means of replenishment. When EVE reaches zero, the use of Plasmids is unavailable to the player. The EVE meter has a hypodermic needle symbol on its left, as well as a number denoting the amount of EVE Hypos currently carried by the player. Article 15 BioShock Infinite: Mind in Revolt is an e-book released on February 13th, 2013, for the Amazon Kindle and serves as a prequel story to the game, BioShock Infinite. Written by Irrational Games writer Joe Fielder, in collaboration with input from Ken Levine, this novel offers an insight story and background of Columbia, as well as motivations for key characters, such as Daisy Fitzroy. A physical replica of the book titled The Psychology of Dissent: Interviews with the Anarchist Daisy Fitzroy was also released by the Irrational Games Store. It contains 42 pages with additional illustrations and graphics as if published by Comstock House and compiled from handwritten journal notes and typewritten Voxophone transcripts. Article 16 '' has launched!.|link=BioShock Infinite]] Article 17 Town Square, also known as Downtown, is a large public space in the Pauper's Drop district of Rapture. This area is home to many important businesses and buildings in the city's poorest neighborhood. While building the Atlantic Express rail line, the construction crew hollowed out the space in Maintenance Junction 17 as a living space for themselves and their families. Few of them could have forseen that this would become their permanent residence. However, when the train system stopped expanding, specialized laborers found themselves out of work with nowhere else to go. Others were employed but ended up down in the Drop after Rapture's competitive market increased the divide between the rich and the poor. Life in Pauper's Drop was hard for every inhabitant of the locale. The maintenance junction's large, hollow spaces allowed for buildings to be erected, but the area was simply not built to be permanent and was never up to the standards of the residential districts. Besides the leaks, the cold, and the general unpleasantness of the slum, one of the Atlantic Express' rail lines broke and a train car came crashing down into the middle of the area's central plaza where it would remain. Article 18 Rapture Central Computing was the company in charge of regulation and safety of Rapture's automatisms. Located in Minerva's Den, it resolved around The Thinker, a computer responsible for all their calculations. Rapture Central Computing was founded by engineers Charles Milton Porter and Reed Wahl. The company provided computing services to the various systems within Rapture's infrastructure through contracts with the city's businesses. Individuals and private corporation would pay to use the Central Computing mainframe for their own services. One such business was Ryan Industries, who worked in partnership with Rapture Central Computing for the creation of the Ion Laser weaponry and the Lancer model Big Daddy, and in association with McClendon Robotics on the Vacuum Bots and Robotic Little Sisters. Article 19 Arcadia is the living, breathing heart of Rapture. Its lush forests and abundant plant life served to generate life-sustaining oxygen the city needed. It was a tranquil haven for those seeking a respite from the daily rigors of city life, to relax in solitude among the many trees and grassy hills. Vacationers seeking something more relaxing than the flashing lights of Fort Frolic could find peace and serenity in the lovely Waterfall Grotto, Tea Garden, and other havens beneath the canopy of trees. Arcadia was created by botanical scientists on Ryan's payroll, most notably Julie Langford. Langford helped create Arcadia and its agricultural research facility, and later used ADAM to grow plants and trees. For a time, Arcadia was a free park for the citizens of Rapture. Before Rapture collapsed, Andrew Ryan closed Arcadia to all but paying customers, as he believed the service it provided warranted payment. Article 20 Carlson Fiddle was a manufacturer of mechanical puppets hired by Andrew Ryan to build the Rapture theme park, Ryan Amusements. Carlson initially wanted to create a park that would simply please the children of the city, however, Ryan insisted that it be educational. During construction, Carlson gave some consultants of Ryan a backstage tour. Among them were several notables, like Sander Cohen and Sofia Lamb. The result of this planning was the Journey to the Surface ride, which was designed to scare children away from ever wanting to go to the surface. Carlson was trapped in his park after the events of the 1958 New Year's Eve Riots. As supplies in the park grew scarce he barricaded himself in the Ride Maintenance Garage and rationed his food, trying to keep it away from the young kids who had been chaperoned by Nina Carnegie. He had planned to repair the transport sub docked there and escape the city. However, he did not succeed in this and is found dead in his room. Article 21 The Programming wing is one of the sections of the Operations area in Rapture Central Computing. It is where computer programmers worked and Reed Wahl held his office. It features a terminal where the minigame Spitfire can be played, and a modified Circus of Values vending machine sells the key to Felix Birnbaum's office. The Programming wing was set up as a section of Rapture Central Computing where computer programmers worked on projects like a new trajectory calculation routine, keeping the both the mainframe and Rapture's systems running smooth, and inventing new things of which some had yet to see the potential. It was here that Reed Wahl set up his office, allowing him to easily access The Thinker. It featured a "private storage room", where he had a Master Input Console installed. Article 22 Rose is a significant Rosebud Spider Splicer in BioShock. She is the first Splicer the player comes in contact with at the start of Welcome to Rapture. She is a very powerful Splicer, and whenever she is near the player she sprinkles rose petals from above (hence her name). She has her own unique dialogue, and can often be heard lamenting her withered beauty. From inside the bathysphere in Welcome to Rapture, Jack witnesses her corner and slaughter Johnny. Upon realizing the presence of the newly arrived bathysphere, she begins to tear out its machinery, disabling the submersible. Later, she prepares to attack Jack, but is chased away by one of Atlas' hacked Security Cameras. She escapes the Welcome Center through Rapture's ventilation shafts and flees to Neptune's Bounty. Article 23 Electromagnetic Locks are specialized locks found exclusively in the BioShock 2 downloadable content Minerva's Den. They are mainly found on rooms containing special items, and, unlike normal code locks, they cannot be hacked. They can only be disabled by the force of the Gravity Well Plasmid, which pulls the resistors out of the relay, causing the power to turn off and the lock to fall off. Article 24 An idea pursued by the request of Andrew Ryan, the Robotic Little Sister was designed by Jack McClendon as an alternate Gatherer in place of live girls, and possibly increase the tireless production of ADAM. The effective production of large amounts of commercial-grade ADAM required a Sea Slug to be implanted in a host. Frank Fontaine chose young girls from Rapture to be these hosts. After Fontaine's death and Ryan's nationalization of the mobster's business assets, Ryan sought to find a less inhumane means. He had already shut down the orphanages, partially due to his distrust of welfare programs and partially to generate good press for himself, so he turned to McClendon Robotics to create a new batch of robotic Gatherers. Article 25 Irrational Games (known briefly as 2K Boston, Inc/2K Australia Pty. Ltd.) was founded in 1997 by previous employees of Looking Glass Studios, Ken Levine, Jonathan Chey, and Robert Fermier. Irrational Games is the multi award winning developer of titles such as System Shock 2, Swat 4, and Freedom Force. At its largest point Irrational had two studios, one in Quincy, Massachusetts, USA just outside Boston and the other in Canberra, Australia. On the 9th of January 2006, Irrational Games became part of 2K Games after being bought out by Take 2 Interactive, and on the 10th of August 2007 their studios were renamed as 2K Boston and 2K Australia. Shortly after BioShock was released, rumors arose that many of the staff who had worked on the game were leaving 2K Boston/Australia. A substantial number did leave, but five members of the 2K Boston team moved to a new 2K Games studio in Novato, California. Article 26 Medical Pavilion is the second level of BioShock, after Welcome to Rapture. When founded, the Medical Pavilion was the hub for all medical business and inquiries in Rapture, and was responsible for treating all illnesses and health-related problems. As ADAM became widely distributed among the citizens of Rapture, its self-healing abilities practically removed the need for all of the Pavilion's healing facilities. However, due to the instability of ADAM caused by its excessive use amongst many of Rapture's citizens, unforeseen physical mutations began to occur. In response, many hospital facilities quickly became replaced by cosmetic surgery facilities such as Dandy Dental and Dr. Steinman's Aesthetic Ideals. The Medical Pavilion is largely intact, with the exception of the dental facilities. Article 27 Dr. Brigid Tenenbaum is a geneticist who discovered ADAM and helped develop it into products for commercial sale. She is also the "mother" of the Little Sisters. She created them, and eventually came to care a great deal about their safety, calling them her "little ones", acting as a mother to them, and regretting her part in helping create them. The player is able to win her allegiance by saving the Little Sisters instead of harvesting them for ADAM. Tenenbaum grew up near the city of Minsk in Belarus. Her father was German, and she was raised in the Jewish faith. When she was sixteen years old, she became a prisoner at the Nazi concentration camp at Auschwitz, where she observed German doctors experimenting on prisoners. Occasionally, when the Germans made scientific errors, she would correct them, and discovered that she had a vocation for science. Eventually, the Germans put her to work assisting in their infamous medical experiments. Tenenbaum considered the German experiments to be useless, and was indifferent to the Holocaust in general. She survived the concentration camp likely due to her helpfulness to the doctors, which had earned her the nickname "Das Wunderkind" ("The Wonderchild"). Article 28 McHale Fine Gin is one of the several different types of drinking alcohol found in Rapture. Alcohol restores Health, but drains EVE. If multiple units are consumed back to back, a short duration of blurry/double vision will occur. The Booze Hound Gene Tonic will make drinkable alcohol restore EVE, rather than draining it. As with all alcoholic beverages, the Incinerate! Plasmid can turn this drink into a deadly weapon. If set aflame, use Telekinesis to throw it at enemies. Article 29 The Southern Mall is a shopping precinct found in Rapture. Located in Fort Frolic, most of the locale's stores stayed open right up until the Rapture Civil War completely brought civilized life to an end. The area is totally optional during the events of BioShock. However, it's highly recommended that Jack explore the mall for supplies. In Rapture's prime, Fort Frolic was the premiere arts and entertainment district in the underwater city. However, the Fort was also known for its high-end shopping. Along with Poseidon Plaza, the Southern Mall was one of several complexes where a variety of stores catered to the needs and desires of Rapture's citizens. Article 30 Hattie Gerst came to Columbia with her husband Samuel. Around 1906, Samuel started working in the labs in the tower on Monument Island studying The Lamb's powers. At the time, it wasn't known that excessive exposure to the Siphons had caustic effects to the human body. After two years of exposure, he was diagnosed with stomach cancer, a death sentence at the time. Hattie, a devout woman, prayed to Comstock for a cure to her husband's illness, and Jeremiah Fink provided a solution in the form of Bettermen's Autobodies, better known as Handymen. Article 31 Vigors are the primary abilities that Booker DeWitt acquires in BioShock Infinite. Similar to Plasmids, they grant the user access to extraordinary abilities, and are powered by a single resource: Salts. Vigors were made by Jeremiah Fink after witnessing Dr. Suchong experiment with ADAM to create Plasmids. Fink stole these Plasmids and realized that by adding an oxidizing agent to them he could make them drinkable, rather than needing to be injected by the user. Fink needed to collect ample Sea Slugs via "underwater expeditions" to the deepest parts of the Atlantic Ocean. The cost of 'drinkables' requires 10 times as much ADAM to produce, putting a strain on Fink. As with Plasmids, Vigors do cause notable side effects, visible on the user's arm. Every Vigor has an alternate use activated by charging the Vigor, ranging from enhanced attacks to stationary traps (it should be noted that offensive Vigor Traps deal about 4x normal damage). There are a total of eight Vigors, each of which can be upgraded twice over the course of the game at the Veni! Vidi! Vigor! vending machines scattered throughout Columbia. Article 32 Books was a small shop run by Harold Parson on Skid Row in Pauper's Drop. After his disappearance, the store was shuttered by Ryan Security. Harold Parson wanted to help educate inhabitants and improve the conditions of Pauper's Drop, leading him to open his bookstore in its poorest section, Skid Row. Aside from the usual publications, he began stocking and advertising Sofia Lamb's controversial book, Unity and Metamorphosis. Article 33 Nitro Splicers are Splicers who throw grenades and Molotov cocktails at their enemies, occasionally blowing themselves to bits when they accidentally set themselves on fire. Because of the projectile nature of their attacks, they are particularly vulnerable to Telekinesis. Nitro Splicers are a double-edged sword, depending on one's playing style. If the player prefers to use guns, their Wrench, an offensive Plasmid, or a combination of the three, they may be in for a hard time, as the explosives the Splicer uses can take a big lump of health out of them at a moment's notice, at range or through pursuit. On the other hand, Plasmids will work wonders against this Splicer type, more so than against any other enemy. Article 34 Article 35 Article 36 Article 37 Article 38 Article 39 Article 40 Article 41 BioShock for the mobile phone is a 2D port of the original BioShock. The 2D version follows the plot of the original game almost exactly up until the end of the Smuggler's Hideout level. Gameplay is much the same as the original, with the ability to explore the game world, loot items from containers, and battle various enemies using weapons, Plasmids, and Gene Tonics. Audio Diaries and hacking are also present in the game world. The player can have one save slot at a time as well as one autosave. The game will pause if the user receives a call during gameplay. Article 42 Article 43 Article 44 Constance Field is a citizen of Columbia. She is a lonely child and avid reader of books, including the writings of Rosalind Lutece. She writes letters to Elizabeth in hopes of becoming her pen friend. She is contemptuous of her mother since she does not approve of Constance's inquisitive studies. Her father may have worked at the Bank of the Prophet as there is a photo of a little girl resembling her Voxophone image on a desk in one of the offices. If so, he was likely killed during the Vox Populi uprising. Article 45 Article 46 Article 47 Hall of the Future was an attraction in Ryan Amusements designed specifically to promote the genetic enhancements and inventions marketed by Ryan Industries. The Hall of the Future is composed of a large exhibition hall and two smaller exhibit areas. It contained two Gatherer's Garden machines and exhibits for customers to test and observe the uses of the latest Plasmids. There was even a Vita-Chamber exhibit in the back. The Hall of the Future encouraged citizens to splice and showed how splicing would improve their lives through the use of Plasmids. The Plasmid exhibits were separated into two sections, "The Kitchen of the Future!" and the Incinerate! demonstration. Article 48 Article 49 Article 50 Article 51 Article 52 The Kashmir Restaurant was a well known, high class establishment located at the Welcome Center, where the rich and famous could go to enjoy fine dining in a relaxing environment. The restaurant was the first of the target locations of murderous attacks led by Atlas to take control of Rapture on New Year's Eve of 1958. Category:BioShock Wiki